Behold the magic of tequila and ex-boyfriends
by The Cigar
Summary: This is a different take / rewrite of Partings.. With the interference from an ex-boyfriend, a dinner from hell and the effect of too much tequila hopefully our favorite couple will remain together. LL (but other characters will appear)


_Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters! (I whish I did, though)_

 _So this is my first GG fanfic – it's a different take/rewrite of Partings and begins with the Friday night dinner. I have a pretty good idea for where this story's going and I've already written half of the second chapter. I'm all LL (just so you know)_

 _I also want to make people aware of the fact that I'm in no way fluent in English as I'm from Denmark. Therefore it's more than likely that you'll find spelling mistakes and wrong use of slang/words… perhaps even a lack of slang. Anyway, I hope you'll still give it a chance and please let me know if there're any major mistakes that directly disturb the meaning of the story._

 _As always I'd really like your feedback, so reviews are appreciated!_

The Gilmore mansion:

"Gerta! The door! The door, Gerta! The ringing-beeping sound is the sound of the door," Emily yelled from behind the door. The door opened. "Hello, Lorelai! I swear that maid must come from despicable circumstances; it seems as if she's never heard of a bell"

"Right, because the absence of a bell is what really indicate that you're living below the poverty line – I mean Rory and me may have lived in a shed and shared a bed for years, but boy did we have a bell – a nice ringing-beeping bell"

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Bells… never mind! Hi, Mom"

"Where's Luke? Wasn't he supposed to come?"

"He's busy flipping those burgers"

"Lorelai _please_ , say work – you don't have to elaborate on the specifics of his job" Emily quickly said before addressing the maid, "There you are! Now take her coat and learn what a bell sounds like" Lorelai gave the maid her coat before entering the living room.

"Hello Lorelai" Richard greeted, "Is it just you tonight?"

"Well, me and my invisible friend Bert, but don't worry all his ill manners are easy to ignore – as he really is one of the most invisible invisible-friends I know"

"Ignore her" Emily said to Richard.

"Well, would you like anything to drink, Lorelai?" Richard asked.

"A martini would be just swell" Richard nodded and headed to the bar.

"Hey, hon" Lorelai kissed Rory's cheek "I thought you'd be with Logan tonight?"

"Oh I'm going to – I'm leaving in…" she looked at her clock "exactly nine minutes"

"So soon? – You do realize you're gonna leave the women who gave birth to you alone with the lions – no make that dragons – in the estimated time of four hours?"

"Dragons are imaginary creatures – or some may say extinct – some people would die to be in your position"

"Well, that's the problem – people say they wanna die for something – well knowing it's only an expression, but what they don't know is that there's actually a real possibility of dying here"

"There're your parents"

"That's the problem – I'd rather have them as grandparents – they come off nicer then"

"Here's your drink, Lorelai" Lorelai took her martini.

"Thank you, Dad"

"So Rory" Emily started "How soon before you have to leave"

"Well I'll have to be in the car in about 7 minutes, so I probably have to go and get my coat now"

"Of course – I'll follow you to the door"

Rory rose from the sofa and gave her mother a quick peck on the cheek.  
"By mom"

"46 hours of birth" Lorelai hissed but she only received a smile from Rory.

Five minute later all three Gilmores sat in the living room.

"So, Lorelai how's the inn?" Richard asked.

"Good, real good – it's booming with guests – we'd been fully booked for the last month and it seems as if it's going to continue"

"That's good to hear"

"And how is Sookie?" Emily asked.

"She's happy – busy with the kids – but she's loving it"

"And Luke?" Lorelai stiffened and just slightly narrowed her eyes – it seemed as if Emily knew something was going on between the two of them.

"He's…" Lorelai started but was saved by the maid.

"Excuse me, everyone. Christopher - and Francine Hayden have arrived" Lorelai widened her eyes and looked to her mother with a raised eyebrow.

"How wonderful! Bring them in" Emily said. Christopher and his mother entered the living room.

"W-what you're doing here?"

"LORELAI! That's not how we greet our guests" Emily scolded.

"Sorry! Greetings everyone! Well met! How art thou?" Lorelai said exaggerated and received a grinning kiss on her cheek from Christopher "But why are you here?"

"We were invited" Christopher said.

"Shut up! Me too" Lorelai said with the voice of a sixteen year old.

"I met Francine here recently and we just came to talk about how long it's been – and since we're leaving for Europe in two days and are going to be gone for two month – well tonight just seemed to be the right time to catch up" Emily said and received a kiss from Christopher. Lorelai gave Francine an awkward handshake.

"Martini, Christopher? Francine?" Richard asked.

"That'll be just lovely"

"Yeah, thanks, Richard"

"Please sit down," Emily said gesturing with her hands. Christopher seated himself besides Lorelai on the couch opposite his mother.

"Is Rory not here?" Francine asked.

"You just missed her" Emily replied.

"Well I might cut out the _just_ \- but yeah you missed her" Lorelai said.

"I'm not sure I'm following" Francine said.

"Oh well surely she was just here five minutes ago – but uhm it's not as if this was your one time chance to meet your grandchild! She can be met on several locations – it's not as if she lives on the moon"

"Lorelai" Emily exclaimed.

"I see you're your usual self, Lorelai! Time hasn't had the deepest impact on you"

"I'm sure you by that are referring to my never altering beauty – so _thank_ you"

"So how's life, Francine" Emily interrupted, "You're getting by okay? We were all so sorry to hear about Straubs death. He was a very good man"

"Yes, I'm taking one day at a time and having Christopher and Gigi living nearby has been a real help" Francine said to Emily before shifting her gaze to Lorelai "She's so lovely Gigi – beautiful and well, _well_ mannered" Lorelai tensed; as she was well aware that Francine's talk of her other grandchild was meant to insult her.

"I'm sorry" Christopher whispered into her ear.

"So Lorelai! I can't help but notice the ring on your finger. Who's the lucky man?" Francine asked.

"His name is Luke – Luke Danes"

"And I see he's not with us tonight"

"No, he's unfortunately working"

"Oh – so what does your fiancée do for a living?"

"He owns a beautiful restaurant" Emily interrupted.

"He owns a diner," Lorelai corrected while giving her mother a glare.

"Diner?" Francine raised an eyebrow.

"Mother" Christopher tried.

"Yes, diner – as in flipping burgers, making fries, pouring coffee – all the while he's wearing a flannel shirt and a cap" Lorelai smirked and Francine forged a gasp.

"And you find this man a suiting father-character for our grandchild?" she asked both Richard and Emily. Lorelai felt her temper rise.

"Well he's certainly been more steady and reliable than your son _ever_ was" the words left her tongue before she realized that Christopher was sitting right beside her.

"Really? Well he doesn't seem so steady and reliable now – not since his long-lost daughter showed up" Christopher said with a raised voice.

"He has a love child?" Francine asked.

"Stay out of it, Chris!" Lorelai snapped.

"Stay out of it? You pulled me into this stupid fight – a fight that you by the way started"

"Me? I started this" she gestured between herself and Francine "Your mother and father have never bothered to acknowledge our daughter – _our daughter_ – and you've never said a word to them about it! Never! They've always blamed me for getting pregnant – me not you – and that blame has resulted in them never being able to see Rory as anything else than a mistake! Apparently you're" she addressed Francine, "forgetting that Gigi is just as much a mistake as Rory is"

"Have I shown you our new terrace?" Emily tried asking Francine, but she just kept starring at Lorelai.

"Please, would you care to elaborate on the part of Gigi being a mistake?"

"Absence of a condom – sperm entering Sherry's uterus – Sherry and Chris taking a break – and boom nine month later little Gigi was born"

"Please keep it civil, Lorelai" Richard hissed.

"Christopher" Francine exclaimed.

"Lorelai would you stop attacking my kid" Christopher yelled.

"I'm not attacking Gigi! I like Gigi – for god sake I was there when she was born – all I'm trying to show your mother is that you can't blame the kid for not being planned"

"Well, Gigi may not have been planned but at least her parents did the right thing – _Sherry_ did the right thing – and got together with Christopher again! Unlike someone else" Francine yelled, "Gigi has a well mannered mother who knew how to keep her legs shut when she was sixteen – and…"

"Mom that's over the line" Christopher said.

"Gigi has a mother that left her," Lorelai yelled.  
" – To pursue a career" Francine shot back.

"Fine you hate me! But why do you have to hate Rory just because she's my daughter – she's your son's daughter too"

"I actually came here today to try and get to know my grandchild and give her the benefit of the doubt! But I have to say that I highly doubt she'll surprise me – I've heard that the two of you is extremely alike – and I will not care for a granddaughter as ill-bred as you"

"Rory and Lorelai are not that alike" Emily tried.

"And what's that suppose to mean, mom? Rory's the upgraded version of me? Lorelai 2.01 with better manners and a more slender waist…"

"That is not what I was trying to say, Lorelai"

"Really, then what were you trying to say, mom? I know you like Rory better than me – I'd just never expected you to say it out loud"

"All your mother was saying is that you and Rory have different interests – she likes to read and well you don't" Richard said, "She was just trying to defend your child, Lorelai"

"Exactly! You both let Francine practically call me a whore, but as soon as she says something bad about Rory suddenly your tongues start working again"

"I did not call you a whore – I would never use that word" Francine interrupted.

"Well you sure hinted at it…" Lorelai said.

"I do not care for this!" Francine rose from her chair, "Emily, Richard it was a lovely of you to think of me and invite both me and my son to dinner this evening, but I'm afraid Straub was right about your daughter…" she shifted her gaze to Lorelai who rose from the couch as well, "She's ill mannered and will never change. I congratulate you on your engagement Lorelai – it seems as if you've found a man that you deserve – uneducated, making a simple living and apparently he's not able to control his baser instincts either – a love child ha…" Lorelai was speechless; she stood up straight with her fist clenched.

"Francine, sit down. Let's talk things trough," Emily said.

"No, I'm leaving"

"Mom! Come on" Christopher tried as well.

"We're probably all just a bit tired today" Richard said "and hungry as well. I'm sure dinner's ready soon. Why don't we all just apologies to each other and go into the dining room?"

"I w-wont apologies to you, Francine!" Lorelai stammered, "But don't worry - you don't have to leave - I'll just go instead" with that said Lorelai excited the living room.

"Lorelai, come back here" Emily yelled. Lorelai didn't bother to find her jacket she just wanted to get out of there – away from her parents, Christopher and his awful mother. She opened the door and there she found that her car was blocked by Christopher's car. Quickly she decided just to walk – she could call a cab later. Lorelai walked along the rich streets of Hartford in a rapid rate; her fist was still clenched and her blood boiling. She didn't even notice the cold. The expensive mansions threw shadows on the streets leaving them in complete darkness – and as she walked she remembered the many nights during her childhood in which she'd climbed through the window, met up with Christopher and then gone out to party. As strays of sunlight had appeared she would've climbed back in through the window just slightly unsteady on her feet – she would've removed her make-up, put on a pajamas and gone to bed – getting about one or two hours of sleep. Yes, she'd been no angel – but the many nights she'd spend drinking was what had made her life bearable. She'd been suffocating. Her father and mother had always been busy preaching her – about this and that. Without the wild nights she would have gone crazy – during those nights she'd felt freedom, she'd felt pressure being lifted off her shoulders, she'd felt she could be herself there without being judged – and now she needed that pressure of her shoulders again – she needed to get her mind of Luke and her parents and stupid Francine. She needed not to feel unworthy and unloved. Lorelai complemented whether she should call Rory and have her pick her up, but then she remembered that Rory would be with Logan enjoying there last couple of hours together before he took off to London, and she wouldn't interrupt that. She could try and call Sookie but she would only keep questioning her – she needed someone who would distract her. There was Luke – Luke had always been good at distracting her - even without alcohol, and good at comforting her as well. But these days he wasn't really paying attention to her – and frankly she'd begun questioning if he ever would again. She knew he needed time and she would give it to him, but she needed reinsurance. She needed to know that he still loved her. He'd said he was all in but recently he'd not even been half in. Christopher would have been a good distraction – he knew how to drink. But she was mad at him and he was probably mad at her as well. As Lorelai kept debating with herself on whom to call she suddenly realized that with her rapid pacing she'd already reach one of the bigger roads that'd lead her to the town center. There she knew she could find a bar. She shrugged. Well, if nothing else she could distract herself.

Luke's diner:

Luke was standing behind the counter making coffee as the bell announced a customer's arrival. In his mind Luke was expecting to see Lorelai, which only led him to be even more profound when he looked up and saw Christopher instead.

"Hello, Luke"

"What're you doing here?"

"Hear you have the best coffee in the state of Connecticut" he took a seat at the desk.

"You've been here before – tasted the coffee before"

"Just trying to make conversation" Luke shrugged.

"Telling me why you're here would be a great conversation"

"Fine" Christopher sighed, "I just need to talk to Lor"

"Who?"

"You know very well I mean Lorelai – Lor is nickname" he began to sound annoyed.

"Well, I don't use nicknames with exes"

"Lor and me is more than just exes – we're friends through many years – I've known her my whole life" Luke stared intensely at Christopher.

"Do I have something in my teeth?" Christopher asked.

"Why are you here?"

"I already told you! I need to see Lorelai. I know she may have told you that she doesn't want to talk to me, but whatever she's told you about the dinner from hell then there's more sides to it. So please can I just go up and talk to her?" he nodded towards the stairs. Luke got a feeling that the man in front of him wasn't just trying to be a pain in his ass and he began to feel uneasy.

"She's not here," he said.

"Come on! Don't play dumb with me. She's not at her house, she's not at the inn, she's not with Rory – her car was blocked by mine so I know she's gotten a lift from someone and obviously that someone's gotta be you" Luke felt really uneasy now because Christopher was right if Lorelai had needed a lift or was upset then she should've called him. He felt left out in the cold. He hadn't seen her all day – hadn't been able to get a hang of her – and now apparently she was missing.

"She's not here," he said again but this time with more assurance. Christopher nodded as he saw both the truthfulness and the shame in his eyes – obviously this man wasn't aware of Lorelai's whereabouts either and though Christopher on some level felt relished in the fact that their relationship really was hitting a bumpy road then he still felt angered towards this man who evidently was hurting Lorelai. He'd seen it in her eyes both at the wedding and here tonight at dinner.

"Well, I'll be leaving then" Chris said as he rose from the chair and turned around, he was about to leave when he turned around once again to face Luke, "You know if I ever got a _yes_ from Lorelai then I would _never_ leave her side – I would never let her doubt my love for her – not even for a day – and I sure as hell wouldn't let her postpone our wedding – I would be dying to get married to her as fast as possible. Just thought I'd let you know" Luke felt each word like a blow and the first few seconds after Christopher's speech he was too astonished to speak or to even decide what he was feeling, but then he remembered the wedding renewal and the many times he'd seen a sad Rory or Lorelai because the man standing right in front of him had let them down; he'd said he would never leave her side if he got a yes obviously forgetting that it was the only thing he'd ever done. Luke clenched his fist. The people in the diner had all turned their heads in the direction of the two men and especially Miss Patty and Babette were straightening their ears.

"Don't you think you can just come into my diner after you've obviously said something to upset Lorelai and then be so bold as to criticize _me_ – after all those times where you've let those two girls down. That you have the nerve…"

"Hold it right there! I didn't upset Lorelai tonight – that was all her parents, my mother's doing … and frankly her own as well - and don't you use the past to criticize me. I know I haven't been there for the girls in the past, but I'm here now and I can see how much you're hurting Lorelai and frankly I'm astonished that you can be so blind to it"

"You have no idea of what you're talking about!"

"No?" Christopher snorted, "I've known her my entire life and the last time I saw her as drunk as she was to the wedding that was when we were teens – and trust me back then she had a good reason to be drunk – and I know there must be a hell of a reason this time as well"

"People get drunk all the time to weddings because it's fun and festive – it's not always about drowning one's feelings"

"Yeah people may get drunk for fun, but they don't go up on podiums and make sad speeches about how they're never going to get married because their fiancée's a jerk" Christopher yelled and Babette and Miss Patty gasped at the revelation of the drunk-speech as they'd told the whole town to keep it a secret.

"Which wedding? What speech?" Luke yelled.

"The speech Lorelai gave to Lane and Zach's wedding" Luke just looked confused, "really? No one told you? I thought small towns like this was all about gossip 24/7"

"Oh boy" Miss Patty whispered under breath and received a nod from Babette.

"She sang…" Luke tried but as he looked around the diner especially at Miss patty and Babette he just got a feeling that Christopher was actually telling the truth and that everyone had been lying to him.

"I don't want to argue with you anymore!" Chris said, "I would love nothing more than for you and Lorelai to break up, because I still love her. But you make Lorelai happy – or you used to anyway – and believe it or not then I really just want her to be happy. So if you can become the guy that makes her happy once again then I promise I wont interfere, but if you keep on hurting her…" even though he didn't end the sentence everyone was aware of the meaning. The two men kept starring at each other for some time both breathing heavenly, then Christopher sighed, turned around and headed out the door.

The Singing Dwarf - a bar in Hartford:

"You know I re-really like-e coffee, but" Lorelai raised a swaying finger, "Today it's just not going to be able to the job. You-u see if I may let you in on a little secret" she hiccupped and leaned in over the bar-desk.

"I'm all ears," the bartender said.

"It reminds me too much of him"

"Ah, I see and who is this man?"

"My fiancée" she said and waved with her left hand on which the ring sat.

"He's a lucky guy"

"Yeah – nahh…" she faltered and looked down before quickly looking up again, "you know you're a fine fellow, my dear friend! Most bartenders are so feat up with drunken people whimpering to them all the time, but not you sir… you've been a brave listener! We should get you a medal!" Her eyes lit up; "two seconds…" she searched in her purse for a pen and then she took a napkin on which she wrote: _The fairest bartender of them all – may the dwarfs forever sing for you – and for you only._

"Here you go" he took the napkin and a smile spread across his face when he read it.

"Thank you! Though I'm not sure about the fairest part – I think the beer belly here kind of prevent it…" he clapped his stomach.

"Ah but that's where you're wrong! You carry that belly of yours with such graze that it almost makes me want to pursue one for myself. Benny the beer belly – yup that would be his name" the bartender laughed.

"You're really something else"

"- And I who thought Hartford was without humor. Now can I please have another beer?" she crooked her head and smiled.

"You've already had four," he reminded her.

"Hey you serve beer for a living – you can't afford not to serve people beer after they've only had four – your boundary line should be at ten not four. Because – and this is where my brilliance is shown – around the tenth beer - people – if they're not superheroes - often feel the need to barf and thereby they get the alcohol out of their system. Actually it's more considerate to let people drink too much instead of just letting them drink the average three beers – because by letting them drink too much you're guaranteed they'll throw everything up whereas if they only get a bit drunk then you have no idea what they're gonna do – they're still sober enough to fool everyone"

"So right now you're still sober enough to fool me? But you wish to drink more so you'll end up in the bathroom throwing up all night" he asked skeptically.

"I was generally speaking – I really just want another beer"

"Well you can have it – I just tend to test people how much they'll do for another beer. I gotta say your in the top five" Lorelai smiled.

"Does that mean I get my fifth beer for free?"

Sookie's house:

"Sookie! Can you get the door?" Jackson yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah, yeah I'm on it" she opened the door and was surprised to see Luke standing there.

"Hey, Luke"

"Hey, Sookie" Luke shifted uncomfortably on his feet, "Is Lorelai here?"

"No – I haven't seen her since work"

"Right! Okay…" he faltered.

"Something wrong?"

"I… I just… "

"Yeah?"

"Lane and Zach's wedding" he saw Sookie's expression change from curious to nervous, "Did she hold a speech about marriage and me being a jerk?"

"Not the jerk part…" her eyes lit up, "Oh no – stupid Sookie – stupid, stupid… you shouldn't talk to me about this, really. Talk to Lorelai! But you just asked me where she was… Stupid, stupid, stupid"

"You know it's just the whole April thing…"

"Luke, please don't put me in the middle. I'm such a clown at these things… Talk to Lorelai" Luke nodded.

"Yeah, well thank you"

"Anytime! Night"

"Night"

"I suppose how ever nice you are then you're still a bartender and that makes me the pathetic drunk whose only friends is…" she gestured with her hand at the bartender, "And I who said that tonight I'd entertain myself – distract myself… And all I'm doing is yammering about this horrible thing and that horrible thing… really I'm pathetic as hell"

"You're not…"

"Stop it right there, mister! That was just me pulling off yet another whining speech… I'm done now! Now I'll go and find some new friends who'll think I'm cool and who'll have shots with me" she rose from her chair and began walking away from the bar just slightly unsteady on her feet. She walked towards a couple of young boys probably mid twenty's who were sitting around a table.

"Hello bumblebees care for an old spinster to join your table?" she asked and the boys turned their heads obviously checking her out, "Okay maybe the spinster-part gave you the wrong idea. Look to the left hand there's a ringy-dingy there" she waved with her hand, "And then look up here" she snapped her fingers beside her face, "I kid you not – it can actually be funnier than looking at my cleavage"

"Hi" one of the boys said.

"Hello to you too! Is there some kind of secret password that I'll have to say before I can join your table – or is this like high school? Is this the cool table where only the cool guys can sit? Cause I can totally be cool"

"Just take a seat," another boy said and Lorelai took a seat.

"Boy, aren't we nice here tonight! So tell me the deal – are we talking about some hot chick?" she looked around at the group of boys who just looked around awkwardly and confused at each other, "we're sure making some nice conversation here tonight. Anyhow – I'm Lorelai, Lorelai Gilmore, but please call me… Cherry pie, because well I always try an convince my fiancée – really it was just a onetime thing, but anyhow… I tried to convince him to call me Cherry Pie because he's not so good with the whole nick-name thing – so I thought hey I'll just choose my own nickname – but he didn't really go for it… So now guys, you get the honor of having to call me Cherry Pie!" they were still silent, "Really it was half a joke – it may not have been one of my bests, but you're still welcome to laugh or just call me plain stupid and ridiculous… Really any word would be appreciated"

"Hey… " The guy swallowed obviously finding it hard to call her Cherry Pie.

"… I can work with _hey_ "

"Care for taking some shots with us?"

"Yes, yes, yes Tittle-tattle-boy – it's music to my ears. I'm up for shots as longs as they involve plural S's and consist of nothing but tequila"

Town Square:

Luke began walking back towards the diner. In the town square he stumbled across Kirk.

"Hello, Luke! Nice evening"

"Not now, Kirk"

"I see you're a busy man, Luke! I have become a rather busy man myself – My girlfriend, Lulu, is keeping me on my toes. If you know what I mean –" Kirk made an awkward wink.

"I'm pretty sure I _don't_ know – and I have no intentions of finding out whatsoever," Luke snapped.

"I've read in a magazine that winking is an indication of one doing the dirty – and keeping one of one's toes means that people are keeping you busy"

"So?"

"I was trying to tell you that I'm getting a lot of sex"

"Ah, geez! That, THAT" Luke yelled, "is what these freakish town people share with each other. Please let's hear all about the sex – and if you don't mind then I'd like for you to elaborate on the specifics of your spanking-methods – but oh no don't mind telling me about my fiancée and her drunken speech in which she apparently declare that she'll never get married…"

"Oh so you heard about Lorelai?"

"You _knew_?" he screamed.

"Everybody does"

"Of course they do – of course" Luke shook his head as he stormed off.

"You're up for singing some karaoke?" one of the boys asked and Lorelai looked up at a small stage with a lyrics-screen and a microphone; the back wall was decorated with the seven dwarfs from Snow White.

"Oh my god, I'm having a revelation…" she opened up her arms and widened her eyes, "I thought the bar was named The Singing Dwarf because it was a singing Dwarf who owned the bar, but really it's because it's a karaoke-bar with paintings of the seven dwarfs… that's hilarious" Lorelai laughed but then suddenly stopped, "But oh wait – why is it only _one_ singing dwarf?"

"That's because the letters where too big – we only had space for fourteen letters – it just made most sense to cut the plural s," the bartender told her.

"Oh my god – that's even funnier," she got into a fit of laughter, "Have to… tell… my… kid… Rory…"

"Hey you, uhm Lorelai Pie or something…" a boy from the table called, "I think your purse are vibrating" Lorelai's laughing came to a halt. Ignoring and forgetting suddenly turned that much harder when reality made an appearance; someone was calling her. It could be her mother, Luke, Christopher – all persons who she had no interests in talking to. Well knowing she was acting immature she yelled: "That's just my phone – we're ignoring my phone tonight"

Two hours later:

"But _why_ did they just leave?" she complained while lying in over the bar desk.

"Because you said that this bar was your sanctuary and that you'd rather die than leave your only friends: Dopey, Bashful, Sneezy, Sleepy, Happy, Grumpy and Doc" the bartender answered.

"But that was a joke – why do people take everything so literally? We were begging to form a friendship – a beautiful friendship. We drank, we sang and… we drank some more. Really, what's not to love?"

"Beats me"

"And now I'm back to being the pitiful drunk at the bar again – and though I know that in retrospect hanging out with guys ten years younger than me might have looked pitiful too, but I'm telling you… friendships were made, memories were made… remember the time that the dude were telling that other dude about that chick – that was hilarious" the bartender nodded.

"So we're getting close to closing time – and I'm not sure I feel safe letting you drive"

" – Oh don't worry I'm walking"

"I thought you told me you lived in Stars Hollow"

"Yeah – suppose I've got a long walk ahead of me"

"How 'bout calling someone?"

"Remember, we're ignoring my phone tonight" the bartender thought for a moment.

"Perhaps you should make a trip to the bathroom before walking all the way home" Lorelai laughed.

"That's the first time as an adult that I've been reminded to wee-wee before taking off. You're gonna remind to wash my hands too? – Uh and flush the toilet?"

"It was just a suggestion" he shrugged.

"Well, you've been very nice this whole evening – so I'll ease your mind" Lorelai said as she rose from her chair. When she was out of sight the bartender retrieved her phone from her purse and dialed the last number who'd called her. A couple of minutes later Lorelai reappeared reeling towards the bar.

"Whatever prospective catastrophe involving my bladder being full is now averted" she exclaimed.

"Good to hear!" the bartender answered, "You'd care for one last drink. On the house"

"Really?"

"You've been company out of the ordinary – and if you're going to be walking all night – might as well make it a blast" Lorelai smiled.

"Hear to that!"


End file.
